Rise of the Robin
by charmedfan120
Summary: Set after Children of Darkness. Robin leaves Storybrooke for Sherwood Forest, to visit her older brother Roland. While visiting Roland. Roland gets captured by the Sheriff of Nottingham. Robin finds herself having to fight her father's foe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Over in Sherwood Forest where the Merry Men's camp lies. A small portal opens and Robin emerges from the portal. The portal closes seconds later. All the Merry Men upon seeing Robin run towards her. Robin finds herself trapped in a giant hug from the Merry Men.

"Why are you here so soon?" Little John asks.

"If that's how you feel then I could go and come back in a month or two." Robin joked.

"No, you're normally at school. We're just surprised." Little John said.

"Where Roland?" Robin asked.

"Your older brother is doing what he normally does stealing from the rich to give to the poor." Little John answers.

"Like father like son," Robin commented.

"Like father like daughter too. You didn't think we wouldn't find out you stole Emma's car." Little John says. Robin chuckles a little at the memory of her stealing Emma's car.

"I prefer the term borrowing," Robin replied.

"If your father said that then maybe King John would have been more understanding." Little John smirked.

* * *

A few hours later, after Robin arrived at the Merry Men's camp. Roland her older brother son of their late father Robin Hood and the deceased Maid Marian. Roland now looks like he's in his late 20s early 30s. Roland is wearing brown leather pants, brown boots and a white shirt. Roland is carrying a bow with a set of arrows being carried over one of his shoulders.

"Robin," Roland shouts upon seeing his little sister.

"Roland took you long enough," Robin says the two share a brief hug.

"I never thought my little sister would be on the run from Sheriff Swan after stealing her car," Roland replied.

"Well, its a family tradition thanks to Dad," Robin replied with a grin.

"So tell me, how is life any boyfriend or girlfriend I should be worried about?" Roland asks. Robin sighs typical older brother comment Robin thought.

"No, boyfriend but girlfriend that's a possibility." Robin answers.

"Any adventures I should know about?" Roland questioned.

"A couple I guess you know about the time when I found myself in the Lost Realm and faced one of the most deadly Children of Darkness as well as tricked Mother Gothel," Robin tells her older brother.

"Children of Darkness," Roland repeated confused.

"A child born to a Dark One they can either good or evil. It's up to them they are born with incredible Dark Magic. Oh, and Dark One was destroyed over a year ago when Rumplestiltskin used the crystal heart to destroy the Dark One's magic." Robin explained.

"Oh, this makes me want to come to Storybrooke, to help Zelena keep you out of trouble." Roland joked.

"Don't kid yourself," Robin says.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The first night at the Merry Men's camp was great. Robin spent hours catching up with her brother and the Merry Men. The following morning Robin woke up to the smell of fire, meat frying. Robin gets changed into some trousers and a top along with boots in her tent. And walks out of the tent over to Roland who is sitting on a log where the campfire is. Roland is the one who is preparing breakfast.

"Smells nice," Robin said as she sat down on the log beside Roland.

"Up so soon normally you sleep until the afternoon," Roland replied.

"Well, when food calls I follow," Robin says.

"I've known that since you were five," Roland respond.

"I have a healthy appetite something you share too. I remember you came over one Christmas and ate almost half our trifle." Robin reminds her big brother.

"Must be from Dad's side," Roland said.

"Must be," Robin spoke.

* * *

Breakfast went fast and while Robin planned to spend more time with her brother. However, those plans appear to be not to be important enough. As soon the Merry Mens camp is flooded with the Sheriff and his men on horseback!  
"Oh..." Robin starts but she can't finish her sentence because Roland speaks up.

"How did you find us?" Roland demands as he arms himself with his bow and arrows.

"Dedication, anger you choose." The Sheriff answers.

"Ran out of alcohol to drown your sorrows," Robin smirked.

"Actually no. But I did come across this." The Sheriff spoke as he pulled out small black band the band disappears in a poof of smoke. And then reappears on Robin's left hand.

"What the flying monkey is this," Robin says.

"A magic neutralizing spell. One that goes to the nearest magical being in sight." The Sheriff explain with a wicked smile.

"We don't need magic." Little John spoke up.

"I beg to differ I and King John are done with playing this game. Just because the legendary Robin Hood succeeded in stealing from the wealthy without just cause. Doesn't mean that you will too. All of you are paying for his crimes especially you, Roland and your sister." The Sheriff responds as one of his men pulls out a potion bottle and throws it a few of the Merry Men when the potion bottle smashes a dark smoke covers that small group of Merry Men for a few seconds before fading revealing that group of Merry Men transformed to stone!

"Those potions are Dark Magic. Where did you find them?" Robin shouted. The Sheriff's other men threw more of the potion bottles at other Merry Men transforming them into stone.

"The Dark One's former home. The traps he left behind are still very effective. But less of the questions. While the Merry Men will be displaced out in public as a warning to the people of the consequences of going against King John and I. You and Roland will be executed your heads will hang on spikes." The Sheriff said with a wicked laugh. Seconds later a potion bottle is thrown at Little John trapping him in stone too. Robin is horrified at the sight and so is Roland.

"Robin, run," Roland tells his sister before he too is hit by a potion transforming him into stone seconds later. Robin didn't have to be told twice she ran to the nearest of the Merry Men's horses dodging potions that were being thrown at her. Once on the horse, she rides out of the camp with the Sheriff and his men following. Robin had to think fast she needed to lose the Sheriff and his men. If she gets captured then her brother and the Merry Men are done for all the good deeds they have done for the poor will be over. The Sheriff and his men are close behind Robin. She had to do something remembering that she brought a couple of transportation potions with her for Roland and the Merry Men in case they ever needed to get out of a situation fast. Robin takes out one of the potions out of one of her pockets and quickly uses it causing her and the horse, she is riding to disappear in a poof of green smoke. The Sheriff and his men halted.

"Damn you, Robin," The Sheriff spoke with anger.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Robin and her horse appear in a poof of green smoke near an old tavern. Robin sighs in brief relief getting the upper-hand from the Sheriff was brilliant and all. But it didn't solve her problems though. Her brother and the Merry Men are trapped turned to stone by the Sheriff and without her magic. Freeing them seems impossible.

"NOBIN," A voice familiar to Robin shouts Robin turns to face the tavern and sees Alice and her father Nook!

"Alice, Nook, you have no idea how glad I am to see you," Robin replies as she jumps off her horse and runs over to Alice and Nook. Robin then hugs Alice which surprises Alice in a good way. Robin is not really a hugger but she didn't mind the occasional one.

"What are you doing here lace?" Nook asks.

"Running for my life it now appears." Robin answers.

"Why Robin, you're fantastic like the Chesire Cat?" Alice asked.

"My Dad's old foe has turned the Merry Men and my brother into stone and with this band on I can't practice magic to save them," Robin explains.

"Looks like we have one more adventure Papa," Alice said.

"Looks we do starfish," Nook responds.

"I can't ask you to fight for me, I'll take care of the Sheriff and his men himself," Robin replied.

"No, you won't Robin, we can fight them all we need is an anvil," Alice told Robin. Both Robin and Nook look at Alice confused.

"An Anvil?" Robin repeated.

"The fighting move you told me about. Where anvil is dropped on a really fast running bird to try and kill it." Alice speaks.

"That was in a cartoon it wouldn't really be effective in this situation Alice," Robin says.

"Cartoon?" Alice repeats confused like Robin was a few seconds ago.

"I'll explain what a cartoon is later," Robin spoke.

"You have our help, Robin, we will do everything in our power to save your loved ones," Nook told Robin.

"Thank you," Robin says.

* * *

And with that settled the three then begin to plan their first move against the Sheriff inside the tavern. Robin loves the taverns in the Enchanted Forest, they have more charm at least to her anyway. While taverns are less sophisticated designed to bars, pubs and nightclubs in the Land Without Magic and Storybrooke, the environment the atmosphere that is utter intoxicating couldn't be found anywhere outside these taverns.

"The Sheriff will most likely, take your brother and the Merry Men back to regent's castle," Nook tells Robin.

"The castle will be guarded and there only three of us," Robin pointed out.

"It just means we have to be more creative about how we get past them," Nook says.

"We need to think out of the looking glass," Alice said.

"I really need to get this magic neutralising band off my arm," Robin replies.

"We'll figure out how lass I promise it," Nook said.

End of chapter 3.


End file.
